


Sweet Creature.

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Song Lyrics, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: A Sterek one shot based off Harry Style's 'Sweet Creature'.Basically a angst filled fic where Derek leaves Beacon Hills.... And Stiles...You'll have to read to find out more! ;)





	Sweet Creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I got bored and started listening to Harry Styles and was inspired by one of his songs, this is the result.
> 
> I have missed some parts of the song out as it repeats lyrics but I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF HARRY STYLE'S MUSIC.
> 
> Link to the song:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8uD6s-X3590

_**_

_"Sweet creature,_

_Had another talk about where it's going wrong"_

_**_

"Please, Derek. Don't do this" Stiles' voice broke as he spoke, tears running down his cheeks as he desperately grasped onto the other man's larger hands.

"We can't Stiles." The older man replied, his usually strong voice wavering at the sight of his lovers tears.

"Yes we can! I love you! Is that not enough?" The younger man cried.

"Stiles, Baby, please!" Derek begged, eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Am I really not worth it? Am I really not enough for you to stay?" The brunette uttered "God I'm so stupid" Stiles added, sobbing as he turnt away from the other man, utterly devastated.

He would never be enough.

"No, don't say that, that's not it bab-" Derek started, attempting to grab onto the younger man as he turned away.

"Yes it is! I always fall for people who are way out of my league! To ever think I could ever be enough for someone like you is so stupid! I mean look at me! And then look at you! We are obviously never meant to be together! I'm so stupid! Fuck! I'm never good enough. Never enough to make anyone stay! I'm such a fucking idiot!" The younger man struggled to stay between cries.

"No, Stiles, no. That's no-" Derek attempted to say, hands reaching out, desperate to reach for his love.

"Please, don't try to lie. You've made it perfectly clear that it's easy for you to just leave me behind, how easy it is to forget what we had, that I'm way deeper into this relationship then you are. Please just go. Leave!" Stiles commanded, weeping and body shaking with his cries.

The younger man turned his back to the man he so dearly loved, arms wrapped around his torso as he tried to contain his sobs.

He just stood there, knowing he'd have to let his heart walk away from him, that his soul would never be competed by the man he loved.

He knew that his Sourwolf didn't love him and so he had to let him go.

Stiles would never force his love to stay in a place he didn't want to stay at, couldn't convince a man to stay for love when love was nothing but a fake dream.

He wanted Derek happy and he knew now it would never be with him and so he let him go, listened in utter heartbreak as his wolf walked away.

**

_"But we're still young"_

**

Derek walked away from his mate, heart breaking as he listened to his love's cries.

He so dearly wanted to turn back and wrap himself around his spark, bury his nose in his neck and claim his mate.

But he couldn't.

His mate deserved so much more than a broken wolf.

Soon Stiles would realise that he didn't need him, that he didn't love him as he thought and he'd learn to love another.

He was young, with years ahead of him and Derek couldn't face being the thing which held him back.

He would love his mate until the end of time but to love his mate so truly he had to set him free.

**

_"We don't know where we're going"_

**

It had been nearly six months now and Derek was just as lost as he was the day he left.

He missed Stiles dearly, his heart clenching with each though of his mate.

Derek was so sure that he was doing the right thing, that leaving would save his mate from him.

But with each passing moment, all he could think about was how wrong he was.

Being further apart didn't make everything fine, didn't solve his problems it just made them worse.

Derek thought that his mate would be better off without him, that he was in danger to him when Derek was there with him.

But now after months of therapy and time to reflect he finally understood.

His mate loved him with all he had, loved the good things and the bad.

He even loved his wolf, which was a miracle in its self considering his past in relationships.

Everything with hindsight was telling him that all he had thought was wrong.

He wasn't a danger to his mate.

He was his protection, his rock, his ally, lover and best friend.

Leaving him behind solved nothing for there was nothing to solve.

Stiles had always been his and it was just now that he was realizing.

**

_"But we know where we belong"_

**

Derek knew now though.

Stiles had always loved him, they were mates, soul bonds who were meant to be together.

Derek wasn't meant to be alone and miserable as he thought, trying to convince himself he didn't deserve his mate.

He belonged in his mates arms and his mate in his.

**

_"And oh we started,_

_Two hearts in one home"_

**

Derek ached at the thought of how it all started, heart pleading for him to go and and join his mate.

It had all begun in his home town of sunny Beacon Hill's, California, with one innocent press of lips and just like that everything had clicked into place.

He remembered how his wolf howled with joy, how his heart fluttered away from his very chest and flew right into his love's, how his soul joined with his mates, bonding them forever more.

**

_"It's hard when we argue,_

_We're both stubborn_

_I know, but oh"_

**

It had been mid arguement, something about how Stiles should stay home where it was safe while the rest of the pack went to hunt down a couple of rouge omega's, when Stiles tripped and literally fell into his arms.

Derek so clearly recalls staggering under the sudden force of the falling human before he tottered over and gracelessly collided into the floor, back slamming onto the concrete before a warm, absolutely gorgeous body fell onto his.

He didn't even have time to react to steady the other man and as a result his body fell right across his front, chest to chest and legs tangled.

It wasnt until a few seconds later that Derek registered how close Stiles was to him.

In fact it took getting lost into those golden amber orbs for him to finally snap out of his trance.

And it wasn't because he got his composure together either, oh no, it was because he felt soft, full lips press against his.

**

_"Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go,_

_You bring me home"_

**

Derek snaps himself out of one of the most happiest memories in his whole adult life, trying to concentrate on the road ahead of him.

He was heading down towards the South of the States, slowly making his way to Brazil, to finally see his little sister once more.

Since leaving Beacon Hill's he'd aimlessly driven across America, going from State to State in a desperate bid to try and forget how he'd left his mate behind but nothing seemed to work.

Everything was telling him to just turn around and return to his mate and it was so hard to resist the pull.

Now months later, Derek wasn't too sure if he'd be welcomed home.

He wanted so dearly to feel his mate in his arms once more but he couldn't.

The damage had been done and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

All he knew is that if he got to his sister, she'd tell him what to do.

**

_"Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road,_

_You bring me home"_

**

Derek sighed tiredly from where he sat on a porch of an old Cabin, looking out onto the vast green land of the surrounding area.

He'd been with Cora for a week now and he'd finally run out of road to flee with.

Before he aimlessly drove, letting life decide where he'd go.

But now Cora had kicked his ass so hard into gear he finally decided to stop running.

He had been following a narrow road to depression and loneliness but Cora had quickly fixed his course and now he sat, waiting for his sister to pack.

She had insisted on coming back with him, stating it was the only way she knew he'd stick to his promise and that she could keep him from heading down the wrong road.

**

_"Sweet creature_

_We're running through the garden_

_Oh, where nothing bothered us"_

**

As they travelled back up the cost of America towards California, Derek couldn't help think of the last blissfully joyful moment he had with his mate.

Nearly seven months earlier Derek had taken Stiles to his private spot in the middle of the preserve

It was his childhood escape and it held dear memories of his siblings and his old pack.

To bring his mate there was so relieving and heart warming, to share a part of himself no one else knew about felt oddly refreshig and he was glad he could do so with someone he loved so dearly.

The clearing looked nearly exactly as it did back when he was a pup, as if he'd never left.

Flowers, bright in colour and smelling sweet and fresh littered the green grass.

Trees, some small, some towering overhead, still stood strong, even the rope swing he and his siblings had made a decade ago still swung in the gentle breeze.

Derek remembered leading his mate, hands over his eyes, Stiles' laugh ringing angelically in his ears, towards his sacred spot.

"Der, I want to see!" He remembered his mate giggling, leaning his body back on his, letting Derek take his weight, so trusting as he grips onto Derek's forearms.

"Soon, baby." He'd whispered back, kissing the side of his mate's neck.

"I don't know how you think I can contain myself for much longer." Stiles had laughed, head tilted back as if try in to look into Derek's eyes.

"Just a little further." Derek replied, finding it impossible not to lay a small peck on his mate's cute little nose.

"Okay" Stiles had uttered, practically bouncing in his shoes in excitement.

When Derek finally got the the middle of the clearing, he finally lifted his hands from Stiles' eye, listening and watching as his mate gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Oh my God. Derek, its so beautiful" Stiles gushed as he twirled on his spot, taking in the sight around him.

"So beautiful!" He repeated, eyes wide with marvel.

"I know" Derek had found himself saying, not looking at his surroundings at all, but the gorgeous creature before him.

Stiles had turned to him then, grinning widely.

It was then he saw that Derek's eyes wasn't on the flowers or the trees but him.

He'd blushed a pretty pink, the colour traveling down his neck as he cast his stunning eyes downwards with shyness he only showed around Derek.

"You are incredibly beautiful, Stiles." Derek had said, closing the distance between him and his mate and taking those sweet lips into a gentle kiss.

That moment felt like they were free, like they were flying and nothing could stop them from soaring.

They were on top on the world and nothing mattered but each other.

**

_"But we're still young_

_I always think about you and how we don't speak enough_ "

**

Thinking about his mate bought back so many memories and some of them weren't all happy ones.

He remembered a time before their first kiss, before they confessed how they felt, when he felt desperate for his mate's attention.

Before, during the beginning, he thought he had to hold back, push Stiles away from him and so he did.

While the rest of the pack grew closer to him, he shoved Stiles away, refusing to let him in.

He barely talked to his mate, only speaking when he had to and when the pack were there.

He avoided being alone with his mate just incase he gave in to his feelings.

Stiles was always on his mind but he could never let him ever be close to him.

It was to hard to resist his mate and he didn't want to bring his mate down with him.

He was a broken man who deserved a life of loneliness and suffering.

Stiles though, he deserved the world.

**

_"And oh we started_

_Two hearts in one home"_

**

Derek couldn't help the grumble of happiness his wolf let out when they crossed the 'Welcome to Beacon County' sign, both man and wolf relieved that they were nearly home.

Nearly back to his mate, his heart and soul.

**

_"I know, it's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn_

_I know, but oh"_

**

Derek practically ran up the path towards the Stilinski residence, feet pounding just as hard against the concrete as his heart was agaisnt his chest.

He was finally home and his mate was literally on the other side of the door.

The wooden door to Stiles' childhood home opened before he could even knock on the wood, opening to the most gorgeous view Derek had seen in months.

"Stiles" He breathes out, voice shaking and limbs quivering with the need to walk up to his mate and kiss his perfect lips.

He didn't know how it was possible but over the past months Stile had grown even more attractive.

His hair had grown a little more, now at a length where he knew he'd be able to drag his fingers through the soft locks.

His body had grown a little firmer and even under the layers he wore, Derek could see the slim but muscled form of his mate.

He hadn't grown much which Derek was thankful for, He loved how Stiles was an inch or two shorter than him, it made bending to kiss him so perfect.

His eyes were as magical as ever, golden and shining.

His face had grown a little too, loosing the left over puppy fat and forming a jawline Derek wanted to lick.

Derek quickly snapped out of his daze, meeting those magnificent amber orbs he so loved.

"Derek?" He heard his mate reply, shocked and confused, his voice still as soft and gentle as ever, even if it was a little broken.

"I came home." Derek answered.

"I can see that. But why? I though you weren't ever coming back." Stiles said, his eyes misting over with fresh emotions.

"For you" Derek uttered honestly, meeting golden orbs with his green ones.

"Yeah, good one. We both know you don't love me Derek. What do you really want?" Stiles' voice shook a little as if he was holding in his emotions.

"Stiles, I do love you. I'm so madly in love with you it's crazy!" Derek so dearly wanted Stiles to believe him.

"Derek stop trying to fool yourself. You don't love me, that's why you left so easily." The younger man trembled, voice cracking.

"No, Stiles you have it all wrong. I left because I thought I didn't deserve you, that I was a danger to you and that I'd bring harm to you eventually. Everything I touch burns, Stiles. I couldn't face it happening to you." Derek said, voice just as shaky and tears gathering, ready to roll down his cheeks.

**

_"Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home"_

**

"I came home to you, baby. I thought leaving would fix everything, that you'd finally realise how you didn't love me, that you'd be safer with me gone, happier without me. I thought I deserved it. I killed my pack, Stiles and I thought there was no way in hell I'd done enough to deserve a man like you. I'm so in love with you and these past months have been so hard, all I wanted to was turn around and come back home, back to you." Derek added.

"Why didn't you?! If you love me so much, why couldn't you stay? Why couldn't let me decide what I wanted and what I deserved?" Stiles' eyes were so watery now that tears were making their way down his cheeks.

**

_"Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home"_

**

"I know it's hard to believe but I do love you Stiles. You are the one thing in my life that I truely love with everything I am. I know I have wronged you when I left, made you believe so many stupid things but you couldn't be further away from the truth. I did want to stay but I knew the only way to make sure you let me go was this. I wanted to save you from myself and I did the only thing I could think of, I tried putting as much distance between us as I could. But it never worked because we're mate's. Your meant to be mine and I should have let you decide that by yourself but I was scared. I didn't want to see someone else I loved die because of me." Derek finished, pleading eyes looking into Stiles' as if wish in him to believe him.

"You left me because you did what you thought was, right, what you thought would protect me?" His mate asked.

"Yes, please believe me, baby. You are my heart, my soul and my everything. I love you." Derek declared, watching as tears fell down Stiles' pale cheeks.

"You hurt me so much, Der." He whispered, pained and choked.

"I know, baby. Trust me. I know. Every time you hurt it felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest with thousands of tiny little needles. I know I hurt you and I don't deserve a second chance, by please let me show you how much I love you" Derek sounded broken but a little hopeful.

Stiles stood in silence for a little while as if contemplating his decision before turning towards the older man.

Derek braces himself for rejection but what he felt next shocked him to the core.

**

_"You'll bring me home."_

**

Soft, gentle and full lips pressed against his, shy and a little reserved but determined.

Stiles was kissing him and the shock sent electricity shooting up his spine.

"One chance" Derek heard Stiles whisper against his lips and he couldn't help but smile as he nodded away, enthusiastically.

His mate gave him another shot.

He had his mate again.

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it!
> 
> I hoped you liked it and if you did be sure to leave a comment!
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark and leave kudos! I love seeing your reactions to my fics!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


End file.
